infinity101fandomcom-20200214-history
Upcoming Episodes
Winx Infinity: Girl Power * Started airing on April 30, 2016. Codes Normal font episodes - upcoming (have not aired yet) Italicized font episodes- airing completed Exceptions to this rule: * Episode titles that already are italicized will be bolded when airing is complete. Season 1 # Bloom's New Groove #''The Umbra Queen's New Line of Villains'' #''Return to Alfea'' #''The Power United'' #''Belevix to the Whole'' #''The Accursed Apple'' #''Prehistoric Bloom'' #''Inhale to the Infinite Ocean'' #''The Lost Pearls'' #''The Legendary Swordgirls'' #''Giselle's Reception'' #''Indiana Bloom and her Pals'' #''A Valencia Catastrophe'' #''Bloom's Induction'' #''Hodgepodge Racing'' #''Revenge of the Arachna Sisters'' #''The Missing Packages'' #''Villain Con'' #''The Umbra Queen's Theme Park'' #''Musa's Wish'' #''Team Battle Typhoon'' #''Sound of Music'' #''Extreme Facades'' #''Dive down to the Infinite Ocean'' #''Aquila's Triple Trouble'' #''The Specialist Recruitment'' #''Short hair day'' #''The Apparatus Fragment'' #''Deviantartia Attack'' #''The Umbra Queen's True Form'' #''The Umbra Queen's Raucous Wrath'' Preparation for Season 2 # The Harmonix Race # A Gift from the Blue Orchid Queen Season 2 # A Grasp of Light # Deviantartia Relations # Harmonix hears YOU! # The Umbra Queen's Umbra Dungeon # Likers of Water # Offerings to Daphne # Spiritual Journey to Maccia # The Ultra Winx Wing Maze # The Mystery of the Red Fountain # The Winx Band Concert # Mechanic Panic # Pixie Power # A Goth Legend # Cassandra's Bracelet # Valtor's Vigorous Vengeance # The Rise of the Mega Troll # Belevix United # Alfea's Archery Tournament # Roxy's Welcoming Ceremony, Part I # Roxy's Welcoming Ceremony, Part II # Squadapocalypse # The Treasure of Havram # The War on Goth # Shadow Chess on Boards # Sol's Flame Bruisers # The Maccia Cruise - Poets of Christianity # Journey to Longoria # The Mightiest Dragons # Aaros the Benevolent # The Dessert Troupe # Flora's Interception Perfection (March 11th, 2017) # Deviantartia Disassembly (March 11th, 2017) # Gem and Firefly Catch (March 12th, 2017) # Something Beautiful in the Sea # Incursion # Attraction # Annihilation Preparation for Season 3 # Ancient Digpassages '' # ''Flora's Flower Triumph '' '''Season 3' # Cassandra's Letter to the Umbra Queen # Shadow Tears # Winxathlon across Pixie Village # Musa's Backup Plan # Arf Wars, Part I # Arf Wars, Part II # Bloom's Flower Banquet # Ignite Power to Earth # Caroling in Deviantartia # The Honors Society Intervention # DJ Shipman's Tribute # The Fairy Pet's Charms # Umbra-consequences # I scream, Bloom scream # The Umbra Queen's Wrath of Eternity # Prehistoricgized # Deepmoor's unchanging laws # Cattapulto Milano # Yeti Charge # Angelical Hallows of Graciousness # Dark Endeavours # Trimusa # Trip to Buble Theme Park # The Umbraverse # The Orchid Queen's Offering # Squid Pirates, Strike! # An Adventure in Linphea # She says a Creepy House will Suffer... # The Shadow of Domino # The Umbra Queen's Monsters of Doom # Umbra Queen Unplugged Preparation for Season 4 # How to Battle the Umbra Queen # The World's Worst Nightmare Season 4 # Roxy going on to a Model # The Domino Ball # Not so fast, Umbra Queen # King of the Brave Hour # Draconian Day # Enchantix High... or not # The Squid Pirates attack again # Alfea is now Umbrafea # Emma's Dream Come True # Club Ball Competitions # Gardenia Wars, Part I # Gardenia Wars, Part II # Gardenia Wars, Part III # Orange Sunshines # Going the Idle Distance # The Call of Cthulhu # The Trix's Trading Card Game # 3 New Girls in town # The Pi (3.14159...) Invention # The Tecna-Rifle Arms # Malice's Retribution # Sick Bloom # Miss Magix Wars # Onto the Streets of New Longside City # Cthulhu Revenge # The Evil Anita Booglie # Elsa's Frozen Charm # Stella's Amazing Fashion Show # Tidal Wave Attack # Light and Dark, Part I # Light and Dark, Part II Preparation for Season 5 # Irma is Without a Plan # Dokie Artichoke Season 5 This season is the last season of the Winx Infinity Branch #Fairies Vs. Monsters, Part I #Fairies Vs. Monsters, Part II #Fairies Vs. Monsters, Part III #Fairies Vs. Montsers, Part IV #Fairies Vs. Monsters, Part V #Until Giselle's Ancestor Comes to Give a Gift #Constellation Dakolo #Amaglamation #Giselle's Rigorous Testing #Taking the L #An Odyssey on Enchantix High #Standing in Darkness #Cthulhu Bait #Conquest for the North #Attack of the Dragons #Journey to Alcatrix #Gouger's Return, Part I #Gouger's Return, Part II #Gouger's Retribution #Delix Club Bygone #On the 4:00 Alarm #I Go by the Way of Speed #Puzzling Simplicity #Halloweenie Island, Here we come! #A Hallowinx Heart of Forgiveness #Alcatrix Invasion #Walking on the Fistpumps of Shadow #Sun over Moon #Flamingo Bloom #Lover of Evil, Lover of Sympathy #Adversity & Trials #Sol, the Fierce Solar Powers #We're on the Runway to Heaven #Attack on Halloweenie Island for a Separation #The Umbra-Center of Heaven #Francis O' Furious, Gothic Practices of His Past #Stella's Fashion Week #Vicarious Dimensions #The Umbra King Takes Over #Alfea Manifestation #Old Way, New Way #Retreat #A Movie Date #Into Bloom's Backyard Tunnel #Coronation Day #Underwater Reef Battle #Palatino Umbra, Part I #Palatino Umbra, Part II #Villains from Other Worlds, Part I #Villains from Other Worlds, Part II #A Royal Celebration.